Un nuevo despertar
by Maya Hayami
Summary: Ya han pasado 30 años desde el ataque de los Chiropterans...hay personas que esperan el despertar de cierta chica...
1. Un nuevo despertar

_ok...el final que me hubiera gustado que tuviera Blood+_

_o que no me dejaran con toda la angustia por culpa de Haji u_u_  
><em><br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Un nuevo despertar<strong>

Después de aquél suceso, el mundo había recuperado la calma.

Ya casi nadie recordaba el ataque que 30 años atrás habían sufrido por los Chiropterans, la mayoría había decidido pensar que eso nunca había ocurrido, que todo había sido una terrible pesadilla.

Pero para algunas personas no era así. Ellos seguían teniendo muy presentes aquellos sucesos.

Había un grupo de personas que habían estado más involucradas que todos los demás en todo aquello. Habían vivido esos sucesos desde más cerca.

Ellos conocían a la única persona que era capaz de salvarlos, una de las reinas Chiropterans: Saya.

Días después de haber derrotado a Diva, ella había entrado en su inevitable sueño. Desde entonces ella había estado en el mismo panteón familiar en el que George la había encontrado la primera vez, donde la conoció.

Casi a diario alguien iba a visitas aquel lugar, sabían que eso no ayudaba en nada a que ella despertara antes, pero no podían evitar hacerlo, la extrañaban y aunque fuera imposible que Saya los viera ni pudiera sentir, querían asegurarse de que cuando ella despertara se diera cuenta de que nunca la habían olvidado.

Kai era el que más iba. Primero solo y conforme pasaron los años comenzó a ir con su esposa y después con sus hijos.

Cuando Riku iba a Okinawa también visitaba a Saya en compañía de Carl. Como ellos nunca cambiarían de apariencia no podían quedarse por mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar, de manera que David y Joel los ayudaban con eso.

Ellos dos en ocasiones también visitaban a Saya; David en compañía de Julia con quien se había casado.

Incluso alguien más había ido sin que los demás se dieran cuenta. Solomon había ido unas cuantas veces, después de todo él seguía teniendo deseos de continuar con su experimento sobre la reproducción de los Chiropterans, pero aún así sentía algo más por Saya, aunque nada fuera a suceder no podía evitar sentirlo.

Haji…Haji era alguien que por nada del mundo podía faltar en aquella lista. Después de haber dejado la flor con el listón él había ido muchas otras veces.

En una ocasión había encontrado a Kai en aquel lugar. No se habían encontrado frente a frente, pero de alguna manera Kai se había dado cuenta de que se encontraba cerca.

_-Está bien si no quieres que te veamos. Estoy seguro de que Saya se pondría muy feliz de saber que estas aquí. De cualquier manera te dejaré esto…hasta luego__._

Kai bajó las escaleras, y después de unos minutos Haji se acercó para saber a qué se refería. Lo que Kai había dejado era el estuche del violoncello.

Lo abrió y ahí estaba, no pudo evitar sacarlo y comenzar a tocar una de las canciones favoritas de Saya, además él le había dicho que siempre tocaría para ella.

En los últimos días a diario alguien iba al lugar en el que Saya se encontraba y pasaban ahí más tiempo del que acostumbraban, después de todo ya habían pasado 30 años desde que Saya se había quedado dormida y en cualquier momento podía despertar.

Ese día faltaba poco para que amaneciera, un hombre iba caminando por las escaleras, a su espalda llevaba un gran estuche, mientras que en su mano llevaba una rosa.

Llegó a la entrada, abrió la puerta y entró.

El sol comenzaba a salir, por lo que entraba un poco de luz a aquel lugar. Estaba casi vació. A un lado de la entrada estaba una silla, también había una pequeña mesa en la que se encontraba un jarrón con flores y una fotografía en la que aparecían Saya, Kai, Riku y George. Haji también pudo ver el listón que él había dejado con la rosa la primera vez que había ido, le sorprendió el hecho de que aún lo conservaran. Pero vio lo que realmente le importaba. Dejó el violoncello al lado de la silla y avanzó.

Frente a él estaba un ataúd. A él nunca le había gustado el hecho de que Saya durmiera en uno de ellos, hacía que pensara cosas en las que no quería y que no le gustaban, pero ella le había dicho que esa era una manera cómoda de pasar 30 años durmiendo.

Se colocó frente al ataúd y puso sus manos sobre él. Lo abrió y dentro estaba un capullo. Éste era abierto por Saya cuando llegaba el momento de despertar, pero Haji estaba seguro de que ese día había llegado, así que comenzó a abrirlo.

Pasados unos minutos por fin volvió a ver su rostro. Estaba tan hermosa. A pesar de haber estado durmiendo en ese lugar por tanto tiempo sus mejillas tenían un ligero rubor y sus labios un hermoso tono rosado. Su cabello había vuelto a crecer, estaba igual que el día en el que la conoció.

_-Saya, es hora de despertar, vamos. _

Haji tocó la mejilla de Saya, segundos después los párpados de ella temblaron.

**/****/…/.../.../.../**

Se sentía algo confundida. Todo estaba confuso dentro de su mente, pero esa voz la tranquilizaba, la conocía tan bien. Comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, pero antes de poderlos abrir por completo alguien la besó.

Esa persona mantenía una mano junto a su mejilla, los labios que estaban sobre los de ella los sentía tan familiares, esa sensación la conocía muy bien. Casi de inmediato pudo sentir el sabor de la sangre. Aquella sangre que había probado tantas veces y hacía que fuera ella misma, que recordara quien era realmente y en lo que se había transformado a través de tantos años junto a su Caballero. Haji era su Caballero, el que siempre estaría para ella, el que le había dicho que siempre regresaría.

Abrió sus ojos y pudo ver el rostro de la persona en la que había estado pensando. Era exactamente cómo lo recordaba, el único cambio era que la última vez que habían pasado tiempo juntos él casi no sonreía, y en esta ocasión si lo hacía, en su rostro tenía una cálida sonrisa y la felicidad se podía ver en sus ojos.

_-Haji…_

_-Bienvenida dormilona. Te extrañaba._

_-Regresaste…creí que…_

_-Claro que sí. ¿No lo recuerdas? Jamás te dejaré, siempre te amaré._

Ahora fue Saya la que tocó la mejilla de Haji, él se acercó y se volvieron a besar. Después de unos segundos se separaron, pero ella seguía con la mano en la mejilla de Haji y él sujetaba su mano, mientras que en la mano que Saya tenía libre depositaba la rosa que le había llevado.

_-Ya te lo había dicho…pero me alegra que seas mi Caballero. Te amo. _

_-Y a mi me alegra serlo, y yo también te amo. Soy tuyo y de nadie más. Aunque, creo que no puedo evitar compartirte con tu familia. Ellos también tienen muchos deseos de verte._

_-Y yo quiero verlos a ellos. _

_-De acuerdo, vamos. Hay muchas cosas de que hablar._

Haji ayudó a que Saya bajara del ataúd y le dio un abrigo para que se lo pusiera.

Cuando salieron, el sol casi estaba en lo más alto. La luz le molestó un poco a Saya después de haber pasado tanto tiempo dormida, pero aún así le alegraba mucho el hecho de volverlo a ver y sentir los rayos sobre su piel. Pasaron por la playa que tanto le gustaba, ya tendría tiempo de ir después. Fueron caminando por las calles de Okinawa, Haji rodeando la cintura de Saya en un abrazo.

Las calles habían cambiado muy poco, pero aún así había cosas que Saya no reconocía: edificios, personas.

Pero a pesar de eso aún recordaba perfectamente el camino para llegar a su casa. Antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba frente a ese lugar, en el que había vivido tantos momentos de felicidad en compañía de su papá y sus hermanos.

De pronto se sintió con miedo, angustia, una especie de ansiedad. Haji lo notó y la miró.

_-Todo estará bien._

_-Es que, no sé…ha pasado tanto tiempo._

_-Sí, pero tú y ellos siguen siendo los mismos, siguen sintiendo lo mismo los unos por los otros. Te han estado esperando durante todo este tiempo, nunca te han olvidado y nunca lo harán. Tú siempre serás Saya para ellos: la hija de George y la hermana de Kai y Riku. _

Esas palabras la ayudaron a tranquilizarse, las personas que estaba dentro de esa casa eran su familia, no tenía nada de que temer. Además tenía a Haji a su lado.

_-Lo sé…adelante._

Haji tomó la mano de Saya y ambos avanzaron hacia la entrada de la casa. Abrieron la puerta y entraron.

Todos dirigieron la vista hacia las 2 personas que habían entrado y se quedaron sorprendidos. Comenzaron a sonreír y Saya pudo ver que algunas lágrimas comenzaban a caer.

Era claro que ellos habían cambiado físicamente, pero sus sentimientos seguían intactos.

_-Estoy en casa._

* * *

><p><em>si no me mandan a la hoguera por haber arruinado el final o a los personajes subiré la segunda parte xD<em>

_yo creo que el fic está raro por las personalidades de los personajes y otras cosas, es que terminé poniendo cosas del anime y otras del manga...sigo diciendo que el Haji del manga más el del anime sería el hombre perfecto *-*_

_bueno...esperaré a ver qué les pareció...si es que alguien lo lee ._.  
>tenía mucho tiempo de no pasar por aquí<br>u_u _


	2. ¿Un nuevo final?

_**Algunos años después…**_

Haji estaba sobre una roca en la playa que tanto le había gustado a Saya. No faltaba mucho para que comenzara a anochecer.

Estaba recordando la última vez que ella había despertado, y se podía dar cuenta de lo mucho que la extrañaba.

Después de que ella despertara sentía como si apenas realmente hubiera comenzado a vivir.

Ese tiempo había sido perfecto. Ya no tenían que preocuparse por ir y derrotar a cuanto Chiropteran se encontraran. Ahora Saya podía pensar en lo que verdaderamente quisiera hacer, en lo que la hiciera feliz. A pesar del tiempo, aún recordaba los sucesos que habían tenido lugar algunos días después del despertar de Saya.

**/././././././**

Todos estaban ternminando de cenar.

Kai seguía poniendo a Saya al corriente de todo lo que había pasado. Ella estaba tratando de poner atención, pero sus sobrinas estaban insistiendo en que querían platicar con ella, que la querían conocer más.

David y Julia también estaban con la familia, en realidad ellos ya eran parte de la familia, aunque su hijo no se encontraba ya que estaba estudiando en el extranjero. Mientras tanto Joel estaba platicando con George, Riku y Carl sobre el siguiente lugar al que irían y estaba alistando los preparativos.

_-Saya, hay algo que deberías saber__ y creo que es conveniente ahora ya que están todos reunidos._

Todos miraron a Haji, a final de cuentas no les extrañaba el hecho de que él se hubiera enterado de lo que habían estado haciendo, y menos si aquello tenía relación con Saya. Ese tema era muy importante, pero se podía decir que casi se les había olvidado en el momento en el que habían visto a Saya.

Ella miró a cada uno de los que estaba ahí tratando de imaginarse a lo que se Haji se refería.

Julia fue la que comenzó a hablar.

_-Verás, después de que te quedaras dormida nosotros seguimos investigando sobre los Chiropterans. En lo que nos centramos más fue en el hecho de que si un Caballero nace a raíz de beber la sangre de una reina de los Chiropterans, ¿cómo es que no desarrolla todas las características?, principalmente la de dormir determinado tiempo. Obtuvimos muestras de la sangre de Riku y utilizamos unas tuyas que ya teníamos. Después de unos estudios llegamos a la conclusión de que probablemente sea posible el hecho de que no tengas que volver a entrar en tu estado de sueño._

_-Eso…¿eso es cierto?_

_-Aún no estamos completamente seguros. Hubo ocasiones en las que al momento de estar realizando los análisis, las células de tu sangre simplemente morían. No sabemos si eso fue porque esa sangre llevaba demasiado tiempo fuera de tu cuerpo, el hecho de que Riku no fue el primer Caballero al cual habías creado o que tal vez fuera imposible hacer lo que estábamos intentando._

Ahora David era el que había hablado. Saya estaba intentando asimilar todo aquello, imaginándose el hecho de que no volvería a tener que pasar 30 años dormida, perdiéndose de muchas cosas, pasando solamente 3 años al lado de las personas que amaba. Miró a Haji a los ojos y se convenció de lo que quería.

_-Quiero intentarlo._

_-Saya, no hay garantía de que esto funcione. Si vuelve a pasar lo mismo que con las células de tu sangre podrías morir y…_

_-Lo sé…pero si no lo intento, dentro de 3 años volveré a dormir y tendrán que volver a pasar 3 décadas y…ustedes son humanos. Podría pasar cualquier cosa, así que quiero aprovechar y estar a su lado el mayor tiempo que sea posible, y si existe algo que me permita pasar más tiempo junto a ustedes, quiero intentarlo._

Mientras había estado hablando, Haji le había tomado la mano y Saya la apretaba fuertemente. Kai fue el siguiente en hablar.

_-Si eso es lo que Saya quiere no debemos de interponernos. _

_-¡Kai!_

_-Papás, Saya ha demostrado que es capaz de tomar decisiones por ella misma, al final siempre escoge lo que realmente desea, y si esto es lo que quiere no podemos hacer algo para evitarlo._

Todos se quedaron en silencio. No pudieron evitar recordar el momento en el que Saya tenía pensado morir para ponerle fin a los Chiropterans para siempre. Pero después gracias a Haji y Kai había decidido continuar viviendo, ellos habían hecho que se diera cuenta de lo que verdaderamente sentía. David continuó con la conversación.

_-De acuerdo. Retomaremos la investigación, aunque debes tener en cuenta que esto puede no llegar a funcionar y como ya te dijimos podrías llegar a morir. _

_-Correré el riesgo._

Después de la plática de ese día la investigación se retomó.

Julia, David y Joel ya casi no pasaban tiempo en la casa de Saya, y las veces que iban era porque necesitaban llevar a Saya y Haji al laboratorio para poder realizarles varias pruebas.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta ya habían pasado casi 2 años desde que Saya y Haji habían regresado, y parecía que no se había llevado a cabo ningún avance.

Saya no dejaba desaprovechar cada día que tenía.

Hacía cuanto podía por estar cerca de su familia y de Haji. Con él las cosas eran diferentes a la última vez en la que se habían visto, volvía a ser el mismo que era a cuando habían vivido en el Zoológico, le mismo que le había dicho que era hermosa.

El simple hecho de observar el atardecer y sentirse rodeada por los brazos de Haji la hacían completamente feliz. Podían pasar de esa manera horas y nunca se cansaría. Todos los días Haji le decía que la amaba y ella le respondía con un: _Yo también te amo_.

Con su familia era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Se seguían llevando igual de bien; se reían, divertían y bromeaban juntos.

Cuando menos se lo imaginaron, recibieron una llamada de Julia diciéndoles que era necesario que fueran al laboratorio, el suero que usarían ya estaba listo.

Saya se sintió nerviosa, pero como siempre, Haji estaba ahí para ella al igual que su padre y sus hermanos.

Como era de esperarse, Saya no había acudido sola, de manera que a Julia, David y Joel no les extrañó ver a medio mundo; las personas que constituían el _todo_ de Saya.

_-Ya sé que lo has escuchado muchas veces, pero, ¿está segura de que quieres continuar con esto?_

_-Sí Julia, definitivamente._

_-Muy bien, andando. Haji, va a ser necesario que vengas, podríamos necesitarte._

Él realmente no tenía pensado dejar ir sola a Saya, auque no se lo hubieran pedido él habría acudido a su lado.

Saya volteó a ver a su familia. No hubo necesidad de palabras. Simplemente con la mirada ella les aseguró que volvería, y ellos le indicaron que la estarían esperando.

Atravesaron las puertas y comenzaron a recorrer el pasillo. Saya se agarró a la manga de Haji; cuando él lo notó sonrió un poco, a ella nunca se le quitaría esa costumbre aunque pasaran miles de años. Pero él con un movimiento sujetó la mano de ella y le dio un leve apretón diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

Llegaron a una habitación en la que había 2 personas más y un equipo parecido al que se encontraba en los hospitales. Por un segundo, Saya recordó el tiempo en el cual le realizaban las transfusiones de sangre, cuando se podía decir que todo era normal a pesar de la falta de sus recuerdos.

Cuando Julia le indicó que se recostara en la camilla, Saya sintió nervios por primera vez. Pero tenía que pensar en que todo saldría bien.

Antes de que se acostara, Haji le dio un beso en la frente y le susurró que estuviera tranquila. Después la conectaron a un monitor cardiaco.

Uno de los asistentes acercó una bandeja en la cual estaban una ampolleta con un líquido transparente y una jeringa.

Julia le dio a Saya unos golpecitos cerca del pliegue del codo, de manera que se pudieran notar más las venas.

_-Como te hemos dicho muchas veces, desconocemos exactamente lo que puede llegar a suceder. En los últimos análisis que se hicieron tus células no murieron y se pudo apreciar un cambio__. Pero de igual manera no sabemos las reacciones que se puedan presentar al momento de inyectar el suero directamente a tu torrente sanguíneo. Así que si estás lista, continuaremos._

Saya asintió. Ella le sonrió a Haji, él movió los labios pero no salió ningún sonido: _Si algo sale mal, yo estaré contigo_. Tomó la mano de Saya y la apretó. Ella no apartaba sus ojos de los de Haji, con esa simple mirada se estaban diciendo tantas cosas que nadie más podría entender.

Sintió cómo la aguja penetraba su piel y segundos después el líquido que comenzaba a recorrer sus venas. Pero también algo más comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo., sintió como si se fuera a morir a causa del dolor que la estaba invadiendo.

Apretó aún más fuerte la mano de Haji, los latidos de su corazón aumentaron su ritmo, hizo todo lo posible por evitar gritar pero no pudo contener el grito de dolor que salió de ella.

Comenzó a moverse violentamente sobre la camilla y percibió unas manos que trataban de sujetarla, después su boca se llenó del sabor del hierro al vomitar sangre.

-_¡Saya!_

_-¡Esto está mal! ¡La reacción es mucho peor de lo que pensé!  
>-¡Haz algo! ¡Tienes que hacer algo AHORA!<em>

_-¡No puedo! ¡Podría empeorar las cosas, su sistema no es igual al de los humanos, no sé lo que pueda pasar._

Haji, Julia y uno de los asistentes seguían intentando sujetar a Saya, mientras que el otro asitente trataba de aspirar la sangre para evitar que se ahogara con ella misma. Mientras tanto, Saya estaba deseando que todo aquellos terminara; tal parecía que eso sucedería pronto.

De un momento a otro ella dejó de moverse por completo y su brazo cayó inerte, Julia lo tomó y trató de localizar el pulso, pero no puedo encontrar nada.

_-¿Saya…?_

_-Ahora Haji, dale de tu sangre_.

Julia le pasó un bisturía y Haji se hizo un corte en la palma de su mano, la colocó a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro de Saya, la cerró en un puó y unas cuantas gotas de sangre cayeron directo a la boca de la chica que yacía en la camilla.

Los segundos pasaron y todo seguía igual: Saya seguía sin moverse, la habitación estaba en silencio salvo por el ruido que el monitor cardiaco emitía indicando que el corazón de Saya continuaba sin latir.

Haji apartó la vista de Saya y miró a Julia. En ella pudo ver la derrota después de tantos años. Él no quería creer eso. Quería que Saya volviera a abrir sus ojos y que le sonriera.

Cayó de rodillas, de manera que sus rostros estaban a la misma altura; limpió los rastros de sangre que Saya tenía, pero también tenía unas gotas de agua: sus lágrimas. No había sido consciente del momento en el cual había comenzado a llorar.

_-Saya, no…por favor, no…¡SAYA!_

_**/././././././**_

Haji abrió los ojos. Aún se encontraba en la playa, el sol se estaba ocultando. Aunque esos sucesos habían ocurrido hacía años, él aún se seguía sintiendo como si hubieran ocurrido aquella misma mañana.

Se puso de pie, decidió que era hora de regresar a casa.

Casa…Aún se sentía extraño al pronunciar esa palabra. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin que se sintiera así, el hecho de tener a un lugar al cual podía regresar.

Llevaba tiempo pensando que tenía que tratar de dejar atrás todo eso, no podía dejar que esos recuerdos lo siguieran atormentando, aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Llegó al lugar al cual podía llamar hogar, abrió la puerta y la persona que lo recibió tenía una gran sonrisa.

No podía darse por vencido ya que no había obtenido un _punto final_, lo que había conseguido era un _punto y seguido_.

* * *

><p><em>el segundo capítulo...<em>

_se suponía que iban a ser 2 capítulos, pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba escribiendo el tercero xD aunque para ese tendré que esperar un poco más  
>aún no llevo ni 2 hojas y se acerca la entrega de todos los trabajos finales y exámenes... <em>

_si no pasa algo más sólo serán 3 capítulos, jajajaja...espero que les guste...se reciben felicitaciones, críticas o amenazas (?)_


End file.
